Birthstones
by 91ShadowCat19
Summary: A child, Opal, only ten years old, already has a killer after her. She doesnt know it yet but her life is important for human existence. FIRST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if i'm a good writer or not...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Mom, can you read me a bedtime story… PLEASE!" Opal asked holding her orange cat, Toby.

"I don't know," Mary said. "It's getting kind of late and your getting too old for these things."

"But tomorrow's my birthday and you let me stay up last night. I still enjoy them." Opal whined.

"Yes but if I burn your cookies it will be your fault."

"That's ok!"

Her mother sighed and looked up towards the ceiling as if asking the gods for help. "Okay fine. But you go right to bed when I'm done, alright?" Opal, being happy that she got her way, started chattering on to her cat.

"Meow!" Toby cried joyfully.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Which story would you like to hear? The one on Dragons and fairies or the one with the princess and the castle?" she asked.

"I was thinking," Opal said slowly, "That you tell me why I don't look like you or daddy." She worked up the nerve to the question she had been wondering for a while.

Her mother was dreading the day that this question would come. She knew it would pop up sooner or later considering how different she looks from the kids at her school. Opal, being pale with light hair and light eyes, stood out from the dark skinned Indian folk.

"Well, you aren't from me and your father. We… we found you lying in the forest. You were scared and also crying. We didn't want to leave you there so we brought you home. When we got into our house, I heard a clawing at the door. I opened the door to find a kitten sitting there. We decided to keep him as a pet. He was always where you were so he became your-"

"It was Toby right?"

"Yes it was Toby. Please be polite and don't interrupt. What would we do if we had company?" She complained looking up and clasping her hands as if in prayer.

"Toby doesn't like company."

"Oh, stop or I won't finish my story. Anyway, when we got you and the kitten situated we found you holding a note. It had very fancy writing on it. I think we still have it."

"Can I see it?"

"Fine." She went and perused through the old desk that Opal wasn't allowed in. The child never figured out why.

"Here it is. It says:

Dear Lady or Gentleman, This baby Opal needs a home desperately. She was abandoned at birth so I dropped her here. She will have her first birthday on October first. Please take care of her and her kitten Toby. Thank you 

That's all it said. So I decided to keep you and raise you. But I was confused then and still am about that ring of yours." She pointed at Opal's very pretty birthstone perfectly placed in a gold ring. "We didn't know, don't know about how you got it. We have an idea on how it still fits your finger but we will not mention it."

"Is it magic? Like in the bedtime stories?" Her mother got very angry just then.

"I just said we do not mention it. I knew I shouldn't of read those stories to you." She sighed. Mary smiled at her child. "Honey, I have already said too much. It is a lot to hear, especially at your age. But you asked so I answered. Now my story's over and now it's time to go to bed." She said while shooing Opal to her room.

"Oh no! My cookies!" They could both smell the cookies being burnt.

"Goodnight!" The child said trotting up the stairs absorbing the information given to her. She was happy for ruining her mother's night. She was always more fond of father.

Toby ran after always looking back at the door in the other room. It was as if he was grinning, or something similar to it. He flicked his tail around, as he always did when he was amused, while gliding up the stairs.

Opal woke up in the middle of the night drenched with sweat. She had the most eerie dream. Some man that didn't look like any person she knew was coming to get her. The only reason she didn't run away was she had some feeling of recognition from him. It was like he was some long lost friend. So she just let him take her by the hand; away from her bed; away from her parents; away from her former life.

That's when she woke up. She didn't realize that her parents were in the room with her until she looked for Toby. He was at the window looking for something or someone, it seemed.

_Maybe he wants to get away from mother's cookies._

"What's wrong Opal?" her dad asked with a worried look on his face.

"You just startled me…" she paused: "why are you here at this hour?" She was thoroughly confused at this because her dad had a night job. He was usually there from dusk to dawn. Of course something was wrong. Her mother was even up when she should usually be sleeping.

The parents looked at each other: "Well, while you dad was at work he found a message on his desk. He got worried so he told his boss that he had to leave and called me."

"But what did the letter say?" Still baffled by this, Opal went over to her window and took Toby. He seemed cold and wet like early morning dew. He smelled like it too.

Her dad answered: "We really feel we shouldn't tell you. You might get frightened, seeing that you're only nine."

"Only nine? Did you forget that my birthday was tomorrow?" She glanced at the clock, "In five minutes I will be ten so don't go saying I'm only nine." Opal snapped.

"You never did act like your mother." Her father sighed and went toward the door. "Mary, can you tell Opal what was on it while I go and lock the doors and windows?" Then he left without an answer.

"Well, honey; it said that he, whomever he was, is coming to take you back." Just at that moment they heard the door slam open and her father scream "You get out of my house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- **Please R&R! I really want to know what you people think of my story. I have changed the age of Opal to 10. Thanks to Glitterpoison (My only reveiwer) It seems to work better if shes a bit older. But she is more mature for her age. So please Review!

CHAPTER 2

Her mother ran downstairs to see what was going on. Toby ran gleefully down to the commotion. Opal slowly went to the door. She really didn't care for what was happening because she was still half-asleep.The childlooked at her clock.

"Exactly midnight." She was about to turn off her light and go to bed like it was nothing when she heard a man's voice call out to her:

"Opal, pack your belongings and come downstairs." Though it was familiar, it was not her fathers'.

So she did as she was told and packed. She threw some stuff in her nap-sac. She didn't know how much to pack. Opal barely knew herself why she as packing. But she hoped she wasn't going far. It would be hard to keep in touch with her friends at school.

_Oh well, they were never very nice to me anyway_, she thought.

As she zipped up her bag, the voice again bellowed out: "Hurry up, we haven't all day." She liked the voice; it sounded nice and warm to her.

Opal threw her nap-sac over her shoulder and ran out of the room and was running down the stairs as she noticed the same man she saw in her dream. She stopped halfway down the stairs and just stared at him.

He looked exactly as his voice sounded. He was quite tall; much taller then Opal's own dad, which was about average. The strange man had on a sharp suit and his eyes seemed to match. They were a bright translucent blue. It seemed as though they would be able to stare right through her. She could smell the strange man's cologne from the stairs.

"You're going to take me away aren't you?" She said still wondering who he was.

"Yes I am," he said "I'm going to take you to the Twelve." Opal smiled: the man smiled back.

"What's your name?" Opal asked. She didn't like to call him the strange man in her mind all the time.

He laughed a long, gentle, loving laugh, "You can call me Joshua."

"I'm Opal." She sad very happily. She looked around and saw her dad holding his shotgun. "Daddy, put that thing away… daddy?" She came down the stairs and walked towards her father. Opal waved her hand in front of his face.

"I've immobilized your parents so they are momentarily stopped in time. Once you come with us you might learn how to do that."

"Well can you undo it? I don't like seeing my dad like that. Well can you? Please?" Opal asked strong yet politely.

_My mother would have been proud._ She thought sarcastically.

"Alright just after I take that gun. We wouldn't want anyone shot." Joshua did as he said. After the gun was far away and a long stick was in its place, he put up his left hand, spread out his fingers, and said something under his breath. The light from the hall caught on a ring he was wearing and shined in Opal's face. She noticed carvings set in the gold band and decided to ask Joshua about it later.

Opal's dad immediately started moving. Her father put his hand up as if he had a gun. She could hear her mother running towards the phone.

"Mary come back to this room. Would you?" She came as if she was in a trance and sat down on the couch. Opal was amazed.

"You can do that too?"

"Opal," Said her father, "This is a serious matter. Don't talk to the stranger. I need you to go up to your room and stay there until I come and get you."

"Let her stay." Joshua said. His warm, jolly face had slipped away leaving a serious determined man in its place.

Her mother must have come out of her trance. She screamed, "How did I get here?" And ran out of the room. Opal's father turned to watch her go and noticed something different about his gun, it felt rough. He looked down at his hands and sawa stickin them. He put his arms down looking rather embarrassed.

"What have you done with my shotgun? I assume you took it from me." Her dad threw the stick at the man. It would have hit him square in the face if Joshua hadn't caught it.

"Why would you assume, when you know?" Joshua smirked. He looked at Opal. "Toby's outside. Would you go and get him?" She nodded and strolled out of the room

As she went through the doorway, Opal dareda glance back. Her dad just stared at her in awe. She had left at Joshua's command and not his.

_He must be jealous. _She thought.

The child walked through door and took a deep breath. Opal loved the night. It was always so interesting. She could just smell morning in the breeze. The night was alive with sounds. She could hear a lot of unrecognizable birds. She heard a meow and looked its way. A full moon was out.

There was a big dark van and Toby was on top of it. He was cleaning himself. When Opal went to get him she saw two kids in the front seat. She wondered why this was. The passenger side window rolled down.

"Hi, I'm Garnet. What's your name?"

"Um… my name's Opal." She didn't like talking to strangers. But this girl seemed nice. She had reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"You must be like us. Do you have a ring?" She curiously asked. Surprised by this question Opal looked down.

"Yes I do have a ring. It's my birthstone. Why? Do you have one too?"

"Well of coarse silly, that's why we're here." Than an obnoxious sounding voice called out,

"Why _are _we even in this shabby old village. The shops aren't in this village they are in the bigger cities in India. Why would anyone live _here_?"

Opal flushed and yelled back, "I live here! So don't go saying this is a shabby old village." Everything got silent in the back of the van. A boy stuck his head out of the window.

"Sorry for Diamond but she lived in a big city in America. I'm Peridot by the way." He smiled. Opal liked him instantly so she smiled back. He had an Australian accent and light hair. From where she was, Opal figured he was about her height. He seemed a year older then her.

"Well," Garnet said. "Are you going to come and live with us? Did Josh say anything?" She seemed very anxious to leave.

_Live with them? I thought I was just going to visit them…_

"I don't know," She grabbed Toby and ran towards her house, "I'll go and ask him."

Opal went into the house. Both her parents were sitting on the couch. Her mother was crying. She was just saying, "But I don't want her to leave. She's just starting to learn about the world…."

"I found Toby." Opal said as she came in.

"Ah," Joshua remarked, "And did you meet his friends?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Yes, they are now my friends." She went over to the couch where Joshua was sitting. "Should I throw my stuff in the car?"

"That would be very helpful." Opal was going to do as she asked but was stopped as her mother grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you leaving me? Can you tell me that? Were we bad parents? Did you not like me at all?" Mary bawled.

"Mom, I love you. You are my guardians and I will always love you." She looked at her father the most even though she meant to be addressing both of them. She continued, "And I'll try to come back and see you, but right now I feel like I belong with these people." She looked at Joshua for his approval but he had his blank face on again.

"But you're _my_ daughter. _I_ paid for you. _I_ cared for you. And _I_ loved you!"

"Mom, I feel I'm leaving for a good purpose. I'm not leaving just because I want to." She went over to sit on the couch. "And remember how Toby doesn't like anybody?" Her parents nodded. "Well, he doesn't hate Joshua. So I trust him." Toby jumped out of her hands and into Joshua's lap. He smiled at the cat.

_Hopefully I can trust my conscience on this one and pray it's a good reason._

"So what if the cat trusts him. How can _we_ trust this man?" Her dad answered. Speaking for the first time. "And why do you have to leave right this second?"

"If she doesn't she'd be letting nine wild children down." Joshua looked into their eyes and smiled at them. The first time in front of Opal's parents. It must have triggered something in their minds to just let go.

They finally agreed. Opal hugged them both and went with Joshua.

"I won't forget you. I promise!" She yelled from the window. Her parents watched through the doorway, shedding many tears as their only daughter left them to someone they just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I own all this story so please dont steal! PLEASE R&R! I only have one reviewer! Thanks to Glitter Poison! I would like more so I know that there are people reading it. Tell me if you like it or if you dontI really dont care. I wrote this becauseI was bored out of my mind and also becauseI didnt have a book to read. So review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, where are we going?" Opal asked as they traveled down a deserted highway. She was sitting between the window and Peridot. Garnet was on his other side.

"We are going home." Joshua said as they turned off the highway.

"I know that, but where is 'home'?"

"None of us know." Garnet voiced, "Josh usually throws us in the back. I think we all are, or at least I am, old enough to see. I think we have old enough for a long time now. I mean I am sixteen now. Please?"

"Oh… fine. But only the first four of you, since you are all sixteen. We wouldn't need the young ones knowing where 'home' is yet. But I think we need to make a pit stop."

They pulled over to the side of the road in the middle of a mountainous area. Joshua got out, as did everybody else in the front. He went around to the gas tank and put his hands over it.

"What's he doing?" Opal asked.

"Oh Josh is just filling the tank." Garnet replied. "We must have been running low on gas. It saves the trouble of going to the gas station and paying a lot of money."

Toby ran towards her. He walked around her legs and meowed. She picked him up and patted him on the head. Everybody had lots of energy for it being only seven O'clock in the morning. Joshua must have done something. Or maybe it was the great morning fresh air.

"Hey! Look at that!" Opal shouted as she saw a great majestic fox. It was swishing its tail around and was looking at her. Toby looked at her confused.

"Look at what?" Peridot said gazing around. "I don't see anything."

"Look right by those bushes. There's a very pretty fox."

"Hey Garnet, didn't Joshua say something about a fox? I kind of remember him saying something."

"Yeah. But I can't remember it either. I'll go and ask him." Garnet dashed to the other side of the car. She stood right next to him. When he was doing magic she couldn't interrupt until he was done. It might screw something up.

"Yeah? What's up?" he said finally.

"Didn't you mention, before we left the house, something about a fox?"

"Yes, what I said was if you see a fox with white eyes and an abnormally long tail than you must immediately tell me and I will take care of it."

"Oh um… Opal has seen a fox, but neither Peri nor I can see."

Meanwhile, Opal had put Toby on the top of the van. She started walking towards the fox.

"Do you think I can get close enough to catch him?" She asked Peri.

"I still can't see it, but I wouldn't try. It will probably run away anyway. If it doesn't move come back here. Ok?"

Opal didn't reply. She was set on getting this fox. It was lying down now still staring at her. It would have looked dead if it's tail would stop moving. The fox's eyes were white and glazed over but yet it could see her.

"Peri, something's weird about this fox." She whispered never taking her eyes off of it.

"Yeah what?"

At that moment Joshua came running around the van.

"Opal don't go any closer to that fox."

"So," she said looking around. "You can see—"

The child never finished her sentence. The fox had sprung on her left hand. It tore at it as though it were paper. Surprised and dizzy, she glanced at the fox. It seemed to be smiling. Opal was going to go after it but she felt faint. The bite's poison was flowing through her veins. She looked down to see the ground rushing to meet her.

She woke to find herself to be on a bed with a very worried Peridot beside her.

"Joshua," Peri banged on the front of the back seat, "She's awake what should we do?" Some people around her wouldn't look at her. They all looked sickly to her.

"How are you feeling?" Peri asked. She figured they were in the back of the van.

Opal found it very hard to talk. "I've been better." She said and managed a smile. He smiled back.

"Just keep her awake." Joshua yelled back. "We're almost there."

"I should probably introduce you to everybody. Okay there's Emerald, Alex, Ruby, Sapphire, and me." He said pointing to everybody. "Then there's the four you haven't seen yet but don't worry. You will later. They're Garnet, which you already know, Onyx, Aqua and Diamond."

"We also have powers that should be introduced." Emerald interrupted. She was a dark-haired girl with an Asian tint to her.

Emerald had emerald eyes and that was why her foster parents thought her name was from.

"Oh yeah, I was getting to that. Emerald can become invisible and walk through walls, same as Onyx. Alex and Sapphire can read minds. Ruby and Aqua can conjure fire. I can talk to animals and my partner Garnet, can do the same. I think that's everybody."

"No, you forgot Diamond." Ruby said in a matter-of fact tone, pushing some of her auburn hair out of her face. It was the latest style in the _People_ magazine.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Ruby."

Ruby had come from the same kind of city Diamond came. A high maintenance area where if someone shopped at target they were considered a hillbilly. Diamond and Ruby always criticized everybody "lower" then them. So they were a good pair for each other.

Ruby really cared about her since she was in fact Diamonds best friend, actually only friend. Diamond's snotty attitude didn't give a good impression on others less superior of her.

"You've actually already talked to her. She was the one who called your home a shabby old village. She," Peridot paused but continued. "Can turn anything into rubies, crystals, and diamonds."

Opal struggled in saying, "She could make a lot of money doing that. But cool! Now I have something to think about. But that's still a lot to handle in one day. I won't remember it. Well, hi everybody." That wiped her out. So she thought it better to go to sleep.

"We can't let you drift off. Sorry Opal." Sapphire said.

Opal was beginning to like these people. They seemed nice and they actually cared about how she felt.

"When you saw the fox…"Alex inquired, "What did it look like?" He seemed embarrassed asking.

"Well," she began but stopped because she couldn't breathe. She had looked at her hand for the first time. Just now remembering that the fox had completely bitten her last three fingers off. Her ring was there but it was stained with old blood. It looked like it had been in many battles and she liked that. All that remained of the 'battle with the fox' as she now called it, was a long scar going along her knuckles.

_Oh would I have a story to tell. And only on my first day at this place! But I am causing concern and worry and that's not a good feeling. _

"Yes…" Everybody was waiting for an answer. She couldn't figure who had said that.

"Oh yeah." She struggled. "Don't forget this is hard for me to get out. So don't rush me." The child breathed heavily. After she recovered herself she continued. "Well, it was red but I couldn't help noticing something wrong about it. I was about to tell Peri when it bite me." Everybody winced at that. Opal was the only one who hadn't seen all the gore. But she was the only one who had felt the surging pain go through her last three fingers. She took a deep breath. "I noticed that when I got closer, it would still follow me and I thought it was blind. Its eyes were white and clouded over. But yet it could still see me…" She trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence in the van. But the Joshua broke the silence as he opened the back. They hadn't even know they'd stopped.

"We're here!" He looked at everybody's faces and was puzzled. "I'll carry Opal. She probably doesn't even have enough energy to speak. Everybody else, can take care of themselves." He laughed. Everybody laughed with him.

They were right next to a large forest. It was made of mostly maple and oak trees. There seemed to be a huge tree house in the middle. You wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't looking for it.

"Joshua?" She looked at him like the long lost father she had never knew. "Is that home?" he smiled at her. She was drifting off.

"Yes." The man answered. "That's home." And with that she finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Now review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **This chapter is a bit longer then the one before... I hope youlike it! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO R&R! Oh yeah, I changed the name so that it was Birthstones and not Birhtstones.I think that was what it was before. Sorry:)**

**RESPONSES: **

**Karolyn- Thanks for the critisism. I really need it for helping my writing skills. I have never read or even heard of Antagonistic Diamond... is it good? The idea of this story really just popped out of nowhere. I was going to do it with planets and stuff because I was in that kind of a mood. I have those a lot. Opal the main character, isnt that thoughtful, let's say to others... yet. She develops through out the story to treat others as they should be treated. She is kind of harsh in the beginning but as I said she doesnt have much of a relationship with her mother. The next chapter hopefully won't be as choppy! **

**Glitterpoison- I like that you liked it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Garnet said gently shaking her. "We thought you might want some dinner. You've been sleeping for a couple hours now and Joshua said that we could wake you up now. We have some birthday cake with candles for you! But first have some of this; it will make you feel better."

Opal took the cup and sipped it.A few minuteslatershe wasfeeling better. Her hand was cramping though. She touched her ring. It felt like her lifeline.

_Maybe it was and that was why the fox went forjust the ring._Just thinking ofthe eventwas giving her a headache.

"Are you alright to come downstairs and meet the rest of the gang?"

"If you will help me get up." Opal got up slowly. Garnet led her to the door.

"How do you like your room? Right now I think it still needs some final touches but do you like it? I designed it." Garnet was proud of her work. The walls were a lots of different shades of red. There were also some pictures of people. _I probably dont know them though. _Also there was a desk, bed, and dresser, with corresponding colors. All her stuff (which wasn't much) was already in her new room.

"Yeah, it looks great! Let's go downstairs I'm getting hungry."

They made their way down the stairs and towards their destination.Garnet escorted Opal to the dining room. It was quite big. The table fit fourteen people. The walls were adark huntergreen, with pictures to brighten it up. It was all old-fashioned and it smelled of lots of foreign food. She examined the people of the room. Everybody was excited to see her and Opal was just as excited to see them.

_They're just like me. I hope they will be my friends._

"Let's introduce you to the rest of us." Garnet said."There's me, Onyx, Aqua, and Diamond."

"And being your birthday and your first day back, we celebrate!" They all chanted.

"I've never had a birthday party before." Everybody looked surprised except Diamond.

Opal got her first good look at the one who insulted her hometown. She was quite tall, taller then everybody.The high-heel shoesjust added to her height. Her hair was bleached and was, like Ruby's, the latest fashion. She had a lot of jewelry on that glinted from the light. Opal even thought she had diamonds in her hair. Her outfit was a dress made of sequins that wentdown to her thigh. Which was a bit flashy for this occasion. It almost seemed as though she was trying to steal the attention from the birthday girl.

Diamond thought she was better than perfect so she insulted Opal again by saying, "What do you expect in _that_ town? I mean, come on." Her voice was a very high pitched sound thatwas coming out of her nose.

The room glared at her as she twirled a strand of her perfect hair. Tears swelled up in Opal's eyes. "What? It's probably true." Opal couldn't take it. She ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Garnet asked and then ran up afterOpalwithout waiting for an answer. Joshua came out with a smile on his face.Thesmilequickly changed.

"Where is Opal and Garnet? Have they not come down yet?"

"No they came down. Diamond's just being her old self again." Aqua mentioned. He was a punk who looked older than his age, which was sixteen. His hair was dark with blue stripes and he had dark eyes.

If you looked into those eyes you would be able to tell that he had had a hard life. Joshua didn't find Aqua until he slipped his power out a third time. Which kind of burned things up. Literally.

Everyone looked back at Joshua seeing what Diamond's fate would be. Joshua nodded to himself and said without question,

"Diamond, you will get no cake today or leftovers if there is any. You will have your dinner sent up to you but you may come down to Ceremony. Now _Go To Your Room!_"

BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES---BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHTSTONES

Upstairs Opal ran into her pillow. She was sobbing as Garnet came in quietly.

"I don't like this place." Opal told her. "They don't like me here. I want to go home." She sniffled some more.

Garnet tried to cheer her up. "Diamond's always like that. Just don't speak to her. She will be gone by the time we go down there again. Cheer up… It's your birthday!" She smiled.

"Ok I'll go downstairs, I mean I'm still famished!" She stated heading towards the door. " I have a question though. Where's Toby?" Opal presented a worried expression. "He has to come to my birthday party."

"Don't worry he'll come." Garnet replied taking her by the hand and leading her to the party.

They were going down the stairs just as Diamond was going up them. Opal didn't look at her; she didn't want to. Not after what she had said about herself and her town.

"Welcome birthday girl!" Joshua greeted with bliss. He told onyx to go get the birthday cake. "We hope that your day has been going fine, but we all know that it hasn't. We all apologize for Diamonds' behavior. She was raised in a rich society. Well, do you want your cake before or after dinner?"

Onyx came in holding the cake. Opal couldn't see it though, for the container covered it.

"I would like it after, please!" She was anxious for the cake, but she knew good manners.

_Another thing mother would have been proud of. _She thought sarcastically. _It's like I'm getting better while I'm away from her._

The dinner was a feast. Joshua conjured up Opal's favorite, most expensive meal she could think of.The childthought of King crab. Since she heard her school mates talking aboutit occasionally. Opal had always wondered what crab tasted like. There was also some vegetables and wild rice. _Where's Toby? He would just love this!_ He popped out from under her chair.The girl gave him some of her crab.

Opal had just finished when someone called "Cake!". She was full at that time but she could always make some room in her stomach for more! The cake was homemade by Joshua himself.

They uncovered it.

"Carrot Cake!" She heard herself saying. She was having the best time in her life and it was going by too fast.

"And after this, there's the ceremony!" Peridot said with his mouth full of cake. "That's the best part!"

"What goes on during the ceremony?" She didn't know there was a better part to this day. It couldn't be true.

_I hope this isn't some big thing where they all pay attention to me. I don't like it when all the attention is directed to me. I knew this was all too good to be true._

"The ceremony will begin in fifteen minutes!" Someone yelled out.

"Time's going by really fast today." Sapphire said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Opal muttered. "Too fast."

They were all lead into another huge room. The living room had dark purple walls and it was filled with paintings. There were three huge comfortable looking couches and a couple luxurious chairs. There was a very homey looking fireplace with a brown carpet in the middle. On the carpet in the very center was where Joshua was now standing.

"Everybody find a spot to sit down." He paused smiling. "Everyone except Opal." She walked over to him.

"And what," Opal asked. "Would you like me to do?"

"All I need you to do is to tell me who you got that ring from." She was completely confused by this. She didn't know who gave her the ring. She thought she was born with it but then again that wouldn't make sense. On habit when she thought, she always looked up. Then Joshua spoke, "Think hard and long. Look back into the past. This is your First Test." She started thinking on how she got the ring. She saw Joshua again but he looked younger. She kept going back.

She thought harder.

_How did I get this ring?_

She kept thinking that same sentence and implanted what the ring looked like in her mind. She then had a vision. She didn't know what was happening since it was only her second one. The other one seemed a dream. The vision itself was about ten minutes long but she thought it went faster then that.

**It faded in with laughter. Which startled her because she thought she was still in the room. Opal thought someone was laughing at her. So she was about to comment but then she saw different faces. They were very strange. The strangers were dressed in very bright colors with lots of shapes. They all had big red noses. They were there for a second then they disappeared. A man that she recognized came towards her. "Hello my daughter Opal." He said as he picked her up. "I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time." He took her to a room and opened the door. In the small room there was a podium. He took her to there and set her on top of it. The man took from his pocket, a case and levitated it so it was eye level to Opal. He called out in some strange language and a crowd of people showed up. Just out of the blue. "Opal," Her father said proudly, "You are the new holder of the October Sky Ring!" And he placed it on her index finger of her left hand.**

Then everything started to disappear. She found herself back in the living room, lying in an odd position on her back.

"The answer to your question Joshua," She said getting up. "Is my father or the one who called me daughter Opal." She felt proud at answering her first question. Opal looked around. Everyone acted worried. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You just fell straight on your back." Ruby said. "Your eyes went blank, we knew that would happen. But since you were looking up, your balance wasn't right so you just fell."

"What do you mean my eyes went blank?" She didn't want something happening to her without knowing it.

Joshua also looked worried. "You had a vision. When people have visions others can not interfere. If they do, then that could result in terrible consequences. But not all consequences are unfortunate. Anyway, the person with the vision can't see what's going around them; otherwise they would get confused. Two things going on at once. That's why when Enchanters and Enchantresses made the power so that wouldn't happen. They blanked out all that was happening around them so that person could concentrate on the vision at hand. But Opal passed the Test as everybody in this room has."

Toby appeared from behind her and rubbed up against her. He licked her hand.

"I'm alright. Don't worry Toby." She told him while bending down. "I didn't even know I fell." He looked relieved. Joshua continued.

"People in the room as I said has to take a similar test. But since everybody has a different power I ask different questions. We are looking for the twelve children who possess powers out of the ordinary. Ordinary being, that they can levitate things and such. In the twelve, two people have the same power. Like Ruby and Aqua. They can both conjure fire out of thin air. The only two who haven't found their 'Partners' are Opal and Diamond. So those people won't have someone to help him or her through hard times with their powers. They only have me." He smiled. "But thankfully we will have the two last kids to complete the circle and defeat…." He trailed off. "I'm getting of the subject now. We've found everybody by sensing his or her powers. Once we've found them we send our note and take them back. Whatever it takes to get them back. Most of you have had one experience before we found you but then there are some who it took us a bit longer to find." He glanced at Garnet and then Peridot. "But we probably wont have to deal with that kind of problems again. So ending this very long speech I congratulate Opal for passing the test."

Then suddenly Ruby asked, "Where's Diamond? You did say she could come down for ceremony."

"I don't know." Joshua said slowly. "I don't know."

---BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES---

Everybody left the party in a good mood. They all went to their rooms and fell right onto their beds since it was well into the night. Opal on the other hand did not fall to sleep so easily. She was exhausted but not mentally tired.

Opal looked at the clock. It was only 10:30 PM but if she had been home she would've been asleep for a couple hours now. The girl suddenly didn't feel well. Thinking of home made her homesick. She got up feeling the darkness and cold surround her. There was some light from the hallway. She figured it was magic, which was the reason for a lot of things in the home.

Opal let her eyes adjust to the dark. She slipped on the slippers that were lying next to the bed. As she got up her feet brushed the floor. It was freezing. This night was abnormally cold. She shivered.

"Toby?" She called quietly. "Toby are you awake?" She found him fast asleep.

_Now what have you been up to tonight?_

"I guess I'll never know."

When she had walked into her room after the Ceremony she had recognized it from somewhere. Then it hit her.

_It was from my vision!_ The room was from her vision It was just a little different with the colors and the walls.

Opal walked back to her bed and lay down. Just now remembering the vision, as it was stuck in her memory forever: the man who was her father, the strange people (who Joshua had said were clowns), The little case in which held the ring, her dad yelling out those words. "You are the new holder of the October Sky Ring!" She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Where did you go father?" She asked the air. "Where did you go?" Opal fell asleep saying only those words.

---BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES----BIRTHSTONES---

Opal found herself looking over an ocean. The ocean was black or dark anyway. It was probably dark because it was night. The child figured it was about twilight. The ocean had lots of glowing circles in it.

"What are those glowing things?" She heard herself say.

"Those are Bioluminescent Dinoflagellates but you can call them fire plants or, if you prefer, glowing things. It's beautiful isn't it?" Someone said from behind her. She recognized the voice but didn't turn around. 

"Yes, very." She paused. "Where are we?"

"This my dear is the North Pole."

"But I thought it was cold in the North Pole."

"We are using magic." She now looked over her shoulder and smiled. It was Joshua.

"Is this my Second Test?" Opal asked. Her smile faded, as he did not reply. He had his hands out in front of him with his ring glowing faintly. His warm eyes closed and his distinct smell faint now.

Just then Joshua opened his eyes but it seemed as though they weren't there. They were glazed over and white. Opal was startled but then she remembered that when they do that it means that that person is having a vision.

He walked forward as if in a trance. His hands were getting closer and closer and Opal stumbled back. She didn't know if she should scream or run away. She decided to run away when she found she couldn't. It was as if she was a statue. Joshua blinked and his eyes weren't blank any more but they were cold. He was so close she could hear his jagged in-takes of breath.

Then, what seemed to be Joshua, pushed Opal off the iceberg and she was falling. Falling into the black ocean with fire plants. Falling into the deep unknown.

* * *

**Authors Note: HEHEHE left you on a cliffhanger..literally. :) Now review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for my reviewers! But I would like some more please...**

**Authors Note Thingy- Please forgive me for I have given up on Peridot's accent. I just don't know how to write an australian accent. The only thing that I can think of would be to say mate at the end of everything but I have given up on that too now. Actually, I don't think I even started. So sorry if you had your hopes up for an accent but I'm terrible at them... :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Opal woke up cold, wet and scared. She didn't know if Joshua had pushed her in the ocean or if it all was just a dream.But it couldn't have been a dream since she was all wet from falling into the big dark abyss or as Joshua had said the Arctic Ocean.

_Joshua pushed me into the ocean. Why would he do that? Why would he push me into the ocean when he was supposed to be protecting me?_

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" She said still shivering.

"Can I come in?" Joshua's voice came from outside the door. But without waiting for an answer, he just barged right in. "I wanted to ask—"

"Don't come any closer." Opal declared. She still didn't know if what she had saw was a dream or not. Her blonde hair was dripping on her pleasantly dry sheets. She was freezing and smelled of ocean.

"What the… What's going on here?" He looked at her very confused. "Why are you all wet?" Now he was worried.

"You pushed me in the water. You were supposed to protect me and instead you join the other side." Opal wouldn't look him in the eyes. They would suck her in with his sympathy, which she thought was all an act. Hereyes were cold. Not because of the freezing child holding those eyes, but because of the hatred and deceit that was within her.

"I did see you when I was relaxing. I didn't know you could teleport too. Well I should think that you should have some of my power considering… Never mind. I did get a vision. But when I came back you weren't there."

"That's because you pushed me into the ocean. Your eyes went blank and you pushed me." She held back a tear. "Your eyes went blank and glazed over and you... you pushed me." She repeated. Now Opal couldn't hold back the tears for they were swarming down her face. "But then your eyes weren't blank anymore… just cold andextremely evil." She looked at him now.

"Are you alright?" Joshua looked terribly concerned now.

"I'm okay now. Just a bit cold." The child answered while shivering. So Joshua conjured up some dry blankets and sheets since Opal had drenched them completely. She still kept her distance with him.

"I'll leave you now to change. In the morning we will talk about what has happened tonight. Goodnight." He walked towards the door. "Oh yes, while you sleep, try hard not to dream." He left her.

She changed and found Toby still sleeping.His leg kicked.

_He's having a dream. HowcanInot dream? __That's impossible. You can't avoid dreaming. Can you?_

So instead of dreaming she stayed awake. Opal would get bored easily so she went to the desk and wrote in her journal about what happened. Some times she would drift off but the result to that would mean falling off the chair which would wake her up. The child was bored and incredibly tired.

Having an idea to diminish the boredom Opal made a plan. She was going on an adventure in the mansion. She had heard that this house was connected to some school and that she would learn about that tomorrow. The other kids had told her at dinner.

She was going to make a map of the mansion not the school. They probably already had a map of the school. In the mansion itself she only knew a few places so she wanted to broaden her horizon. Once she made the map she would make copies so that the next two people who came here wouldn't be as confused as she was.

Opal got a big piece of paper and a pencil. They were supplied in the desk. She folded it in such a way that made it so when you opened it, it would display the bottom floor. Then when you folded it again it would show the top level. Now she was ready.

The child closed her door quietly behind her. She hoped no one would notice that she was gone from her room, especially Toby. Before leaving the clock had said two O'clock AM. So there was about four hours would be up (she hoped). On the map, the top floor already had writing on it. She had marked Garnet's and her own room. Opal remembered there being at least nine doors in between. She had figured that all the bedrooms were on one side. The other doors were probably bathrooms and closets.

Finally getting the courage, she left her door and went to the one on her right.

_Now comes the hard part._

She had planned to figure out who was in each room. That meant walking in on them. Opal didn't know if some of the ten were light sleepers or not. She didn't even know if they were even asleep. If they were awake or light sleepers then they might tell Joshua. Besides the consequences, she was going to do it anyway.

She walked up to the door next to hers. Opening it slowly so she could see inside. It was completely dark except for the mysterious light that came from the hallway. She heard aminor change in the breathing, but other than that Opal knew that the person wasn't awake.

She started creeping towards the person. There was a slight creak in the floor boards which madethe breathing stop. The person must have been awake and she didn't even suspect anything.

"Who's there?" a familiar voicecalled out. The voice didn't sound frightened at all. In fact it sounded quite calm.

"Don't worry, Peridot, it's me. Opal." She whispered back. "I'm trying to figure out who's in all the rooms. Would you like to come with me?" She saw the figure get up and walk towards her.

"You think I would come with you after I catch you sneaking in my room?Where are you?" He said trying to find Opal, "Oh, I see you now."

"Sorry, butI need to figure it out. And Joshuatold meI wasn't allowed to dream.How dont you dream? You dont sleep.So anyway...would you like to come with me?" She asked again.

"Wait a second. I need to close the door." He walked towards the magical light and shut the door. He flicked on the light. "Yes I would like to go with you but we need not start on this level. For I have also made a map." He went and searched through his desk. "It's somewhat old I guess. Actually it's only about two years old but anyway. Here it is!" Peri took the map out of the desk and unrolled it. "I haven't looked at it for a while now." He studied at it with pride. His eyes glowing over all his hard work. "I have everyone's rooms, if you'd want to copy them down."

He showed Opal all the rooms. They were so detailed. Every one of them had the same things in their rooms as she did in hers. She glanced around Peri's room. It was almost identical to her own. The only difference was the walls, which were an orange color.

"There's just one thing I'd like to add to my magical map." He was writing something on it now. "I need to put you on it."

"What? You mean this is magical? You're not just kidding around?" She wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Yes it is magical. I'll give you an example. So if I ask for someone let's say…um… Ruby. Okay map, show me the exact point of Ruby. It will point to where she is and in this case she's sleeping." The map pointed to the mark labeled Ruby's Room. It pointed to her bed. "Also when I say thank you it will stop pointing. So map, thank you." He said in a strong voice. Opal started copying down all the rooms.

"My map also only listens to my command. You know, I can make yours do that to."

"That would be nice. How did you learn to do that?" Opal was confused. People weren't allowed to learn magic, especially children. It was against the law.

"I read one of the books downstairs in the library. Pretty cool, huh?" Peri said in the calmest voice; like it was nothing. He tookOpal's map and placed it flat on the desk. "Do you want to have it listen to your command? 'Cause if you do I can teach the spell to you."

_If I learn the spell, I'll be breaking the law. I don't want to break the law.S__hould Igo through with this or not?I havewanted to learn a spellmy whole life but now that the idea is here,I don't know what to do._

"Well do you?" he was getting tired and impatient.

"I do really badly but I don't want to break the law."

"It's not against the law. We're in a magic school. Everybody does magic here, that's why we're here you know. To improve our powers. That's magic." She grinned.

"Really? Then I can learn the spell?"

"Yes. Are you ready? It's quite easy, because it's small and simple. So are you ready?"

"Oh, I've been ready!"

They started working on the spell which for Opal, was incredibly hard. At least harder then Peridot had said.

_Yeah 'it's a small and simple spell'. Yeah right._

"Hey! You got it done!" She had finished it.

"Now lets see if it works!"

"What am I supposed to say?" The girl had forgotten. It was twenty minutes later.

"Just ask it for someone. I'd start with yourself so we can see if it works."

Opal put her hands over her new map and concentrated.

"Where is Opal?" The pointer went to Peri's room. It went to the exact place where she was, next to the desk.

"Hey it work!" Opal yelled excitedly.

"Shh… We don't want to wake anybody up. Just to be sure let's check." Theychecked everybody andonly saw Joshua up and pacing in his room. The children just looked at each other. Opal had an idea why but Peri hadn't a clue. If he wanted to know he didn't ask.

"We still have to look up Diamond." Peri said. She knew. She didn't want to find her though. She didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Fine. Just to see where she is. Map, where is Diamond?" The magical map did as it did before; started to swirl around in circles and usually the circles would get smaller and smaller until they found the spot. This time it was different. It just kept going around and around in circles.

"I don't think she's up here." Peri said.

"Do you think she's eating my cake?" Opal asked jokingly. "Or maybe she's—"

"She wouldn't do that." Peridot didn't like it when people would talk about people behind their backs.

"Okay but she's not up here. Do we have time to go and see what she's up too?"

"Yes. It's onlya quarter to three,so we have lots of time."

"You lead the way since it's my first day here."

"And what a day it has been." She nodded. So they left together with a flashlight, just in case there was no mystical light on the main floor. Opal was thinking about what happened that day.

_Wow a lot _has_ happened on my first day away from home. I mean I almost had my hand bitten off. _Her hand still throbbed from that. _I met a lot of people and made friends with most of them. Some I haven't really talked to but I will try tomorrow. Diamond has made a great effect on me. She insulted everything I have. I had a vision, met my dad, and saw how I got this cool ring, whichI now think is some sort of life-line. I teleported to the North Pole and got pushed into the ocean. _Opal shivered. _I was told not to dream so I decided to make a map to help thosepeople after me.Found out Peridot, my newly found friend, already has a map. A magical map at that. And now we are going to figure out the main floor. What an exciting twenty-four hours._

"I hope Diamond's alright." Peridot whispered turning the corner.

That was when Opal had a vision. It wasn't too long though.

**It started with her walking into a dark room. Peridot turned on the flashlight.**

_**It must be in the present then.**_

**They saw acouple rats scurry by. Opal thought she saw something move in the darkness but she thought she was seeing things. She then felt a swish go by her ear. Opal and Peridot heard a scream from behind them. They turned to see... **

That was it. She saw nothing more then that.

"What? Opal come on." Peri had his worried look on his face again. He was staring into her eyes.

"Oh… That can't be good." _The vision must have been a warning since I didn't bring it up._

"What? What can't be good?" He took her by the shoulders and was shaking her.

"Stop it, your giving me a headache." Peridot stopped shaking herbut started trembling

"I had a vision that we went into a dark room, so you turned on the flashlight, then we saw some rats and I thought that I saw something in the dark but I don't know. But then I felt something fly by my face, like an arrow or something, and then someone or something screamed from behind us."

"Creepy."

"I know, but I didn't see what it was. The vision must have been a warning since I didn't make it come."

Then out of nowhere there came a voice.

"It was a warning."

* * *


	6. authors note sorry :

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Hello my fellow reviewers! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. For you see, I have school and school is exhausting. Every single class has tons of homework. Therefor I won't have an update in a while. I also have Ballet (dance) so that will make me update a bit later also. I have a performance or actually a couple of performances coming up. So don't count for an update for about a couple months. ... I know that sounds long but just wait and see, it will be here in a blast!**

**Thanks:)**

* * *


End file.
